My very own vamp story
by Tammyluvstwilight
Summary: Tammy is a normal teenager in a normal life with normal problems, until HE appears.


_Hi my name is Jade and I think I'm a night person, I've had my doubts, but I think my conclusion is all resumed in this book._ I mouthed the words as I wrote, damn preschool teachers! This is their fault! Ups, kinda went off topic-BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, what was that? And why was it so annoying? BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP… then my computer started fading, and everything went black, then I finally realised what was going on… DARN!! I had fallen asleep writing again! I looked at my skull alarm clock (yeah I'm just cool like that) Five thirty? I'd slept for five hours how cold that be? Just a second ago I was writing in my book, OR maybe that was just a dream too…

The alarm whent off again, why did someone invent the snoonze botton?… After thinking about it for about 5 mili-seconds, I got out of bed, I still can't relieve it's five thirty… I have so much homework to do and I wont be able to do it in two measly hours!!I got to it, and strangely enough, I was able to finish right when my "not so fun" nehibour Irene arrived to come with me to the bus stop, seriously, ever since she got out of grade school and comes to my bus stop, she's gotten a real big head…

I got to school tired, and just wanting to get it over with, arg, it was thuresday, a ¨not-so-easy" day for me class wise, I had Social Studies first hour, and that made life just that much worse, I hate how teachers can totally ruin subjects, like my teacher John Bosc, I totally hate him and now, because of my hate towards him, I hate his subject too…

It was a shame Veronica was out of Town for a wedding or something like that, she would have been some support, now that, thanks to us making fun of him, Silvia has been moved to the other side of the class, right in the back… while I was stuck in the front all by myself… "'morning Charlotte!" ah, Charlotte, our brit phonetics teacher that came around every now and then to teach John how to speak English so he cold teach us Social Studies in English…

Wait a minute! I hate when people say "hold the phone" because it's annoying, because usually when they say that you'r not even talking on the back to the Shrek movie, weird…Anyway where was I? oh right, Wait a minute! The was somebody Behind John! YAY! something interesting in this dumb school! "Class, this is Ash Marten, he has moved here with his family from the USA and will be staying with us till the end of the year, I hope you Welcome him to our school with open arms" Somewhere in the back Silvia was cracking up "My arms are open for any hotties who come this way teach!"Typical Silvia, that's why I love her after all…

"Why don't you go sit next to Tamara, Ash?" wait what?! I had to bear the stares of the rest of the class this whole hour because I would be sitting next to the new kid… darn you John Bosc! I shall see you in hell!

Before I knew it, the Ash kid was already sitting next to me, with his notebook out and his pen ready, who takes notes in class anymore? Atleast here in Spain it's rally rare, I can't believe people do that anywhere any more… "Hi, Im Tamara, but my friends call me Tammy" Ok, so I was going to be nice to him, after all, I was probable the first person he would meet here, plus we had the exact same places in all our classes, it would be too awkward not to talk… "Hey Tammy, I'm Ash" well duh to you Ash, I was just informed of that like 2 minutes ago, were you not paying attention? Ohh c'mon! I'm bored, humor me and talk for Edward's sake! (yeah, I no longer say "for Gods sake" I say "for Edward's sake" and if you have never read Twilight, you will never understand)

"So… Ash, where in the US are you from? And why on earth did you come here to Spain?"I finally asked. "I'm from North Dakota, and I'm here because my parents wanted to move somewhere interesting" One word for you buddy: blah! The rest of the hour was aimless conversation like that, turns out he had a sister, he loved the heat, but he hated the sun, and he was SUPER HOT, ok, obviosly we didn't talk about that, but while we were talking I looked him over, he was tall, (Yes I can tell when somebody is tall when their sitting down) with ash blond hair (how cliche) and cristal blue eyes, he was very pale, but I guess that was to be expected from somebody that wasen't from Spain, boy do they stand out in a crowd! He looked strong too, and his lips, well… truth is, I woulden't know, I sorta forgot to look, oops!

After what seemed an eternity, the bell rang, I had to go all the way down to the second basement for Tecnology, humph. "Sooooo… are you hitting on the new guy yet?"Silvia, Silvia, Silvia, when will you ever learn that I'm not as good with guys as you are? "No, he isn't even that interesting, I'd rather stick to Ian" Ian is my little brother's name, but before you start thinking weird thoughts, there's also a boy about a year older then me that I just so happen to like. "Ok, you can keep Ian, I'd rather that blond hot stuff any time" then, I noticed that the stairway was empty, we were late! After falling not once, but twice, trying to get to class, we finally arrived, as dumb as the teacher was, he didn't even notice us coming in when he was already explaining something very uninteresting about bridges.

I creeped into my place next to Ash, who was looking at me with a mixture of dissaproval and humor... He passed me a note, wait, why would he pass me a note? we were in Tecnology, our Tecno teacher is probably the dumbest teacher I've ever met, he woulden't notice if one of the girls got up on a table and started doing the "macarena" ejem... Italic: Ash, Bold: me

_where were you?_

**I...Uh...bathroom**

_you seriously thought I would buy that?_

**I don't seriously think anything, plus, why do you want to know anyway? **

I heard him laugh under his breath, how do people do that anyway? it's very weird! before I could keep my train of thought, he passed me the note.

_You are the only person that I know, and, well, I tend to get nervous when there's a group of weird looking girls looking at me_.

Now it was my turn to laugh under my breath, wow! I didn't know I could do that, anyways, I knew who he was reffering to, my exfriends and total bitches, they probably already lost their virginity with some almost complete stranger (yes I brought virginity up, but what do you want from me? we're friking fourteen!) Ash snaped his fingers at me, oohh... right, he was in the middle of telling me off for leaving him alone with the evil bitches of the south...

**Listen Ass** I quickly drew something random on it and rewrote, heh, I called him Ass!!!! **Ash...**ohh crap, I totally fergot what I was going to write to him..... erm... think of something girl! **I was woundaring, do you have plans this tomorrow? I could show you around town, and get you to meet people apart from myself** smooth move you dunce, it coulden't have sounded more like a date even if you tried...

_ok, when and where?_

**How about five thirty** (yeah I just love that time, live with it buster)**and here at the school entrance?**

_Sure..._

Finally that conversation was over, but now what was I going to do? I had already made plans with Silvia, and I sorta coulden't let her come, even if she did know more people then I did...

* * *

**_Yay! End of chapter one! sorry it was soooo boring guys but I had no idea how to start it off, don't worry, it gets better, but you have to review if you wanna know what happends, c'mon! what's 30 more seconds of your life? plz!! o.o  
_**


End file.
